<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightglow by Jocelyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967610">Nightglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne'>Jocelyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Nightglow名為「夜氣輝」，是一種光學現象。<br/>*這種光學現象導致背向太陽的夜空即使在遠離星光和來自遠端的漫射陽光的影響之下，也永遠不會完全黑暗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 人生總有幾個瞬間是根深蒂固存在於那裏的</p><p>每一年，電視台路旁的櫻花都會開。<br/>他坐在車裡看著窗前那棵盤根錯節的櫻樹，一片細小的櫻花瓣忽然離開了花朵，從容的翩躚在冬末的微寒裡，最終掉落在陽光顧及不到的角落。<br/>難得因為些許日程排布的錯漏，時間給了他這一瞬間的景色，而得以在紛繁的步履之中喘一口氣，獲得些餘裕。</p><p>人生總有幾個瞬間是根深蒂固存在於那裏的，<br/>封閉不願提起，和久久不能忘懷。<br/>像剛剛那片不見蹤影的花瓣，像有個春天，像夏天那幕花火，像冬日那個擁抱，像....像很多很多的時候。<br/>有些希望自己永遠記得的場景最終會隨著時間的洪流被沖刷殆盡，例如綜藝節目的人臉問答環節他總是出差錯；而有些零星不必要的細節卻被他刻在記憶深處，總會在一放空的時候偷偷的跑出來，蹦跳著讓他眼花撩亂。<br/>例如，有個彆扭鬼說，四月是離別與相遇的季節。<br/>並沒有包含著太多含義的一句簡短的感嘆，卻被他牢牢的記住了，而且一記就是很多很多年，很多很多個春天，<br/>這其實是不是說，那些不被記得的內容，都在說明他的不在意呢？<br/>而記住了的意思，是總是在惦念，在思考，在面對，甚至是在試圖讓自己遺忘吧？</p><p>人生總有幾個瞬間是根深蒂固存在於那裏的。在邁進玻璃門之前，他抬頭看了看這個無比熟悉的場所，<br/>每一年都有花開，每一天這裡都會有人來，<br/>只不過花謝後再也沒有那一朵，而有些人，一次別離之後就再也沒有出現過。<br/>不等記憶中那些還未曾模糊的影像從意識中散去，就被工作人員的呼喊擊散在帶著花香的空氣之中，慢慢向遠方飄去了。</p><p>即使人生總有幾個瞬間是根深蒂固存在於那裏的，也會隨著歲月更迭，人來人往，把那些遠古的記憶推到碎紙機前粉碎掉。<br/>新遇的一方面是在遺忘，畢竟人要向前看。即使是固執著站在原地不肯邁動腳步，時間也會兀自向前延伸去。<br/>封閉不願提起也好，久久不能忘懷也好，<br/>都無一不曾倖免。</p><p>- 有情飲水飽</p><p>村上さん和橫山さん最近關係好像很好的樣子。</p><p>他聽著新來的工作人員話語裡面的感慨覺得好笑，假裝在閉目養神的嘴角彎了彎，想解釋點什麼。</p><p>這也是沒辦法的吧。<br/>聽起來好像不太願意的樣子。</p><p>我們之前距離有很遠嗎？<br/>聽起來好像又太願意了的樣子。</p><p>是橫山有這麼說過嗎？<br/>在意過頭有點噁心。</p><p>嗯.......</p><p>直到橫山的消息出現在手機的屏幕上時，村上才恍然想起自己為什麼要握著手機百無聊賴的躺在保姆車裡。<br/>說到底要不是一定要等橫山來和他坐一輛車去電視台，他何必要在這麼狹小的空間內應付年輕的工作人員沒大沒小的攀談。</p><p>所以，總之，都是橫山的錯。</p><p>完全沒想起來自己把橫山徹底忘記這件事情，村上皺了皺鼻子，有心忽略對方上一條訊息的關心，非常用力的按下一行字不加思考的發送出去。<br/>「你肚子餓不餓」既讀</p><p>“和我最近關係變得很好的橫山先生，你到底要準備多久才願意坐上我的車？“</p><p>年輕時候大概就放下一句話讓他自己去了。<br/>看著橫山非常冷靜的吐槽著“你中午這是吃什麼了。”村上並沒有抑制住嘴角上揚的抱怨了一句這人真是一點都不可愛，手指在粗糙的牛仔褲上輕快的敲了敲，徹底放棄了抵抗的心情。<br/>年輕的時候千方百計的告訴大家我們的關係並沒有很好，連通訊方式都沒有，話也不講，家也沒去過，<br/>年紀大了倒是內心和肚皮一起變的柔軟了起來。<br/>寧願一起遲到也想等對方一起走，還會關心明明應該是在上一個工作地點吃過飯的同事肚子餓不餓。</p><p>同事....？<br/>還同事呢。</p><p>他嫌棄的蹭了蹭沾滿粉底的眼鏡框架，舉起鏡片想要看清楚遠處飛快走過來的那個白色發光體是不是他熟悉的那張臉。</p><p>否定久了自己都快不記得。</p><p>車門緩緩打開，村上看著橫山冷著一張臉彎腰踏進了車內，還冒著熱氣的牛皮紙袋被他塞到了懷裡。<br/>他低著頭看，上面印著自己明明沒有告訴過別人卻一直很喜歡吃的那家店的名字。<br/>“胃不好的人就是因為不好好對待胃才會不好。”</p><p>這家店很有人氣，經常會排很長的隊，他沒有那麼多時間，所以常常吃不到。<br/>最近天氣很冷，這家店距離這裡並不近，但的確是橫山家到工作地點的必經之路。</p><p>所以才會遲到啊。</p><p>大概是與生俱來的反應能力，卻又加上太過於坦承的性格。村上笑得開心的轉頭看橫山，完全不在乎對面的男人因為那點小孩子的意氣而擺出來的一副“不想和你”說話的臉。<br/>順便，偷偷的把剛拜託助理買好的綠茶和冷飯糰塞到了包包底下。</p><p>然後，一聲不響的，把放在口袋裡很久的暖暖貼，扔到了和他並排坐著的那個男人昂貴的大衣上。<br/>“容易感冒的人就是因為不好好穿衣服才會感冒。”</p><p> </p><p>村上さん和橫山さん最近關係好像很好的樣子。</p><p>當然關係好了，</p><p> </p><p>這世界上哪裡有關係不好的戀人？</p><p>即使他快不記得，也總會有人替他記得，記得比自己的事情還要更認真。</p><p> </p><p>- 長大了的意思是，不再允許自己的軟弱，卻學得會去原諒自己的難過</p><p>這世界上或許是真的有關係不好的戀人.<br/>而且，其實無論他們之中的誰，也沒蓋章定論過他們是否是戀人。</p><p>而明明沒有在話語上提及過，卻還是，分分合合的，攜手並肩了這麼多年。<br/>到現在他們還有空閒，有機會，每天每天的相見。</p><p>總說著離開彼此是想像不到的事情，沒有他在身邊這種事情一想都很寂寞，甚至隨著年紀的增長，節目之中所需要的衝突都從“什麼啊你要找碴嗎？”轉變成了，憋著一口氣“什麼嘛幹嘛用要吵架的語氣和我講話。”<br/>明明是夠資歷的藝人，在節目中還會真的去小孩子一樣較真對方是不是真的不了解自己而對此生氣。<br/>但其實，會離開和分別這種事情，才是世間的常態吧。<br/>畢竟，那些不怎麼美好的，甚至外人評論起來不必在意的部分，它們不及愛萬分之一的重量，卻往往讓真實生活鮮血淋灕。</p><p>有多少種關係的破碎離散，就會多少種原因和理由。<br/>也許是為了留一點好的回憶，也許是真的看不到未來的希望，也許是完完全全的背道而馳，也許是根本不願維持下去，<br/>總之，是在這道艱難的選擇題里，他所熟悉的，不熟悉的那一張張曾經無比甜蜜的臉，最終無可奈何地沒有選擇彼此。<br/>人和人是相同卻又千差萬別的個體，生活也從來並不單一。</p><p>即使說村上有著鋼鐵般的心臟也好，橫山有著異於常人的毅力也好，<br/>人總是會有堅持不下去的時候。</p><p>這也許並不是壞事。<br/>在頻繁的爭吵中，在一次次的意見相左中，在無可奈何的轉身離去中，<br/>他抱膝坐在排練室的地板中央，看著曾經熱鬧非凡，也卻空空如也的那些個位置。<br/>一刻也不曾停歇過的大腦，也會有累到想拋卻一切的時候。<br/>畢竟，再如何光鮮，再如何要異於常人，那也是人。</p><p>他的壞脾氣與执拗，不喜歡被質疑與固執不聽；他的不在意，不細心，太過直來直去。<br/>真的說起來，其實有一百種分開的理由。<br/>何況，愛情與生活之間，夾雜在他們之中裹挾著彼此前進的還有未來。</p><p>人有幾個年歲可以被用來等待，而藝能界又願意施捨給予幾多分秒呢？<br/>也許過個一年半載，又會有新人施施然而來，不過是把給過彼此的溫柔信仰轉移到另一個胸膛，新人未必不好，新生活未必不好，就算對方旁邊的不是自己那又怎樣？</p><p>又會怎樣呢。<br/>在一次一次的商討會上，多人的，幾人的，兩人的，<br/>村上看著坐在對面異常沈默的那個人狹長卻深邃的眼睛，隱隱約約的覺得，他很有可能，或者說，即將，會在生活的磨難、巨大的壓力下，一點一點喪失全力以赴去愛的能力，喪失信心和樂觀、耐心和溫柔，喪失包容，最後喪失那雙飽滿的唇和一個沈默卻無比有力的擁抱。<br/>人與人千差萬別，真的到了回頭都觸碰不到對方的那一天，又要用什麼理由去拒絕離別呢？<br/>離別這種事情，不論經歷了多少遍，都是他努力去習慣，卻總是不習慣去努力的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“還是要分開了......嗎？”<br/>難得有一個夜晚可以不用輾轉於攝影棚與酒局，村上穿著柔軟的家居服，一手摸著他剛剛補染好的頭髮，一手拿過了被橫山久久握住卻沒有任何動作的遙控器。<br/>橫山還在看桌子上那些他閉著眼睛都可以背出來的，用顏色標好的幾份提案。<br/>架在高挺鼻樑上的黑框眼鏡擋住了表情。<br/>村上看著被橫山拿起又放下，重複了些許，都有些皺了的那份文件標題，長呼出一口氣，按開了電視，才幽幽的用狀態不是很好的聲音問出了這一句。</p><p>“我們會分開嗎”</p><p>以為不過是會被沈思中的男人逕自忽略掉的一句話。聲音才剛剛落地，有只長年寒涼的，骨節分明的手卻無言的，慢慢扣住了他纖細的腰。<br/>他轉頭看著手的主人。</p><p>“我們會分開嗎”<br/>還在不懂得什麼叫代價與苦勞的年紀裡，他仰著頭，瞪著那雙圓圓的眼睛，努力的看著面前的金髮少年那一臉沈鬱的表情。</p><p>早就不是同樣的境遇，早就成長為了無法評論好壞的大人，這樣的話，已經變成大人的橫山侯隆，現在再問他一遍，會是什麼樣的答案？<br/>雖然，村上覺得，即使再問他一邊，答案也仍然會被他一覺睡過去徹底的忘掉。</p><p>從然，他曾經，原來，剛剛，現在。是真的為那些早就蔓延進腦海的想法而真真切切的感到害怕過。<br/>早就不是同樣的境遇，早就成長為了無法評論好壞的大人，擁有了比年少的自己多出一個超級英雄的能力，卻仍然看不清自己的未來。</p><p>“我說啊，”<br/>聽著村上沒什麼情緒的這句突然發問，橫山扔下他剛剛拿著發呆的文件，摘下眼鏡，沒好氣的捏了捏酸痛的眼角。<br/>“在還沒努力過頭之前，說什麼喪氣話。”</p><p>“在還沒出人頭地之前，說什麼喪氣話。”<br/>那麼多年以前，有個耀眼到讓人不可直視其鋒芒的少年，好像說過同樣的話。</p><p>一直以來壓在心頭那塊巨型的岩石，好像稍稍的，鬆動了一點。<br/>“看你這張臉看的那麼認真，是人不會這麼想才奇怪吧。”<br/>是和最近保持一致的那種要吵架一樣的語調。<br/>無視了還攔在自己腰間的那隻手，村上一邊回嘴，一邊覺得自己的心情突然就有些變好。<br/>人生總有幾個瞬間是根深蒂固存在於那裏的，即使語言和場景記得不是那麼真切，那時的心情卻不會輕易的消解。</p><p>對於橫山，對於工作，對於很多事情，村上從來不會去說「幸好」。<br/>所以，即使那男人真的點頭和他說是，他也是不會隨他願的。<br/>總會有點不甘心的想想吧，<br/>這麼多年，多虧了“不甘心”這幾個字，才會闖過來的不是嗎。</p><p>萬一呢？</p><p>並不是偏要勉強——只是萬一呢？<br/>萬一再堅持一會兒，就不必換另一個人來重新相識相愛，<br/>萬一再堅持一會兒，就能看見光呢。<br/>就算最後被證明堅持是徒勞的，但在一起一天，堅持下去一天，願有一天的歡喜。<br/>即使這樣說太孩子氣，<br/>但是孩子氣不孩子氣的，<br/>人生總是要先鼓起勇氣邁出一步，即使是摔跤也好，才會有繼續前行的可能性的不是嗎？</p><p>所以，<br/>萬一呢，萬一我還愛他，那為什麼我要這麼放棄掉。</p><p>而且，<br/>有什麼印上了額前的碎髮，總是對村上的無理取鬧招架不住的橫山只是摟的更緊了一點，無可奈何又不知道該回些什麼的嘆息迴盪在村上耳邊，還帶著他慣常的牙膏香氣。<br/>身後的人調整了一下姿勢，他靠的更舒服了一點。</p><p>而且，<br/>橫山裕是絕對不會說那種話的人，這麼多年的相濡以沫，他是最清楚不過的了。</p><p>還遠遠不到放棄的時候，還有太多的事情不能放棄，<br/>不是嗎？</p><p> </p><p>- 當我們在談論愛情的時候，我們在談論什麼</p><p>你看見你的愛情終於像海上快要沈沒的船，你在其中看著殘存的燈火，最終只能選擇跳海。<br/>跳吧，哪怕最後，<br/>是和船一起死。</p><p> </p><p>「他」是生活還是愛情，是戰友還是戀人，是未來還是現在。<br/>「他」是愛我的，是我愛的。</p><p>生活和愛情從來都是共通的，不是嗎？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>謝謝看到這裡的你<br/>每到一年的春天，總是會無故的感到寂寞。可能，越美好的事物，越害怕失去的事物，越看到越會覺得難過。</p><p>也許那個時候人們是真的有在迷茫些事情，可是站在現在回頭看，也只有痛苦過後才會明白痛苦的價值。<br/>颱風意外的很快就過去了呢。<br/>表象的背後，是多虧了各方在颱風襲來時還在奮力直前的人們。<br/>並不是颱風有多麼弱小，而是他們到底，到底有多麼努力。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>